


seas the day

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [21]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baekhyun designs jewellery, Boyfriends, M/M, Merman Yixing, Microfic, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Yixing masquerades as a human working as a professional merman, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: The absolute best thing about life on land is Baekhyun.





	seas the day

Yixing's underwater, spinning lazily like a seal more than a merman, so he doesn't see that he has company until he sees a hand dip into the water. Breaking the surface, he's almost face-to-face with his smiley boyfriend.

“Baekhyun!” 

“Hey, sharkbait.”

He hauls himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool, leaning back so Baekhyun can kiss him. “I didn't expect you.”

“I know, but aren't I the best surprise?” He retrieves a bag from a nearby lounge chair. “I come bearing gifts. Special delivery for Mr. Zhang,” he says, holding out a box and a towel.

Yixing dries his hands and takes the box, opening it carefully. Inside rests a crown of thick red-orange coral inset with pearls and framed by polished, white and yellow shells. It's made on a wire frame, so there is some give, allowing it to sit down on his head and ideally not fall off while he's swimming.

“It's gorgeous, Baekhyun!”

“It matches your tail,” Baekhyun chirps. “I was really inspired with this one, I think. I'm trying to stay away from jewels and the like, sticking with what's made in the water, because where is a merman going to find an emerald?”

“He could take it from the corpse of a drowned prince.”

“Ew. In this day and age?”

Yixing hums, touching the edges of the rough coral spires. “Online order?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Does Wifi even work underwater?” He takes the crown and sets it on Yixing's wet hair. It suits him. He smiles when Baekhyun snaps a photo with his phone. “When's your next show?”

“This weekend.” Yixing kicks up his tail fin, sending water in an arc across the pool. The beach resort puts on a couple shows a day on the weekends and some weekdays, usually in the afternoon. He practices for a couple hours a day, swimming frustratingly slow underwater to stay under for a reasonably long period of time and not call suspicion to himself. His usual job as a dancer aids in his conditioning and pays the bills during the off season. He prefers his merman job; it reminds him of home.

The absolute best thing about life on land, though, aside from the food, is Baekhyun.

“I'll be sure to come see you.” He kisses Yixing's cheek. “Gotta go, now. I'll be seeing you.”

Yixing lowers himself back into the water and turns around, crossing his arms on the pool's edge. “Thank you for the crown.”

“You're welcome, Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **swimming**.


End file.
